Earthquake
by pamz
Summary: A series of earthquakes rattle the pueblo and cause drastic changes in Felipe's life (FAM)-Story #3
1. Earthquake Chapter 1

**Author's notes: This is the 3rd story in my continuing series. This story definitely was at one time a script I tried to submit to New World/Family Channel.**

**Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.**

**"EARTHQUAKE"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The night after Teresa and her cohorts had been escorted back to San Diego, the cattle rustlers struck again. This time, however, they had stolen fifty animals from the de la Vega herd.**

**Predictably, Don Alejandro was furious. "They have taken nearly two hundred head of cattle altogether, Diego," he said, storming into the dining room that morning. "Where could they be hiding that much beef on the hoof without anyone noticing?"**

**Diego, having no answer, just shrugged his broad shoulders as his father continued his tirade.**

**"I have questioned several of the local cattle buyers," the elder de la Vega stated. "None of them have been approached so far."**

**He looked over at Diego and Felipe who were calmly eating their breakfasts. "Well, come on," he said. "We have thieves to hunt down."**

**"Yes, Father," Diego replied, knowing there was no way to get out of it. Then using the table to conceal his hand, he made the 'Z' sign to Felipe, who nodded.**

**They rode off with Don Alejandro to join the posse of local men which now formed after every theft. Diego managed for Felipe and himself to ride in a separate group from his father again. It made it easier to conveniently 'get lost', Diego had commented to Felipe. And so it did. Within an hour, the pair had broken away from the others in their posse and heading back to the hacienda.**

**A short while later, Zorro was examining the fence on the de la Vega property near where the cattle had been stolen. It showed no signs of tampering. How odd, thought Zorro. His father was right about one thing. Where could one hide two hundred animals undetected? There would be the question of space, besides the need for food and water for so many.**

**Zorro knelt on the ground near the fence, observing it closely. If he strained his eyes, he could just make out the impression of a hoof print. A horse's hoof print, he surmised expertly. He glanced at the dirt to the left and right of the print. It was very smooth. Unnaturally so, he thought. It looked as if something had been deliberately drug across the dirt to make it appear undisturbed.**

**"So that is how they do it," the masked man said aloud. "They blanket the tracks."**

**He stepped carefully over the terrain leading away from the fence. Every now and again, he could see faint marks and prints left by the thieves. Zorro turned back to where Toronado stood waiting patiently.**

**"Come on, old boy," he said to the horse. "We have some banditos to round up."**

**The Andalusian snorted and bobbed its head, as if to say 'let's go get them'. Zorro swung up onto the animal's back and they set off to pursue the almost invisible trail their quarry had left behind them.**

**Soon Zorro was standing at the top of a small hill. Down below him, in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, were the stolen cattle.**

**So that is how one conceals that many animals, he mused. The surrounding countryside was extremely rough, so the posse probably had just skirted around the perimeter of the canyon. Which would explain why it had been overlooked.**

**Several large logs had been placed in front of the narrow canyon entrance, Zorro noted. He had also marked the fact that there were three rustlers, who were sound asleep on their dirty bedrolls.**

**All worn out from their hard night's work, the masked man thought sarcastically. He had secreted himself behind some large rocks which he used as cover while he surveyed the scene beneath him. Stampeding the cattle was one option he had already ruled out. The possibility someone could get hurt or killed was too great. Zorro rubbed his chin, deep in thought. The sleeping men would be easy prey, but it only took one of them to make the others aware of his presence. A sudden inspiration caused a mischievous grin to slowly spread on the unmasked portion of his face.**

**The leader of the banditos rolled over in his sleep. He waved his hands around, still dreaming, as a small calf started licking his face. He accidentally hit the calf with one of his flailing hands, causing the baby to bawl loudly in his ear.**

**"What? How?" The man jumped to his feet, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. He glanced around the canyon. There were about ten calves wandering loose. He kicked at the feet of his two compadres.**

**"Get up, _amigos_," he summoned them awake. They both sat up and rubbed their eyes. They blinked in amazement when they saw all the escaped calves.**

**"What is going on here? How did they get loose?"**

**The leader just shook his head. "Come on. Help me get them back with the others."**

**All three men soon were scrambling over the rocky landscape trying to herd the small animals. The calves, however, had other ideas. They led the rustlers on a merry chase all over the arroyo. Zorro, watching from his hiding place, had to suppress several chuckles.**

**Finally one of the calves wandered in his direction followed by one of the men. Zorro stood up and punched him in the nose before he even saw him. Zorro tied up the unconscious man, then moved to another viewpoint.**

**The second thief was soon dispatched in a similar manner. That left just the leader of the bandits to apprehend. He had been more successful in rounding up several of the bawling calves and was leading them back to their mothers in the canyon. He never reached it though as Zorro jumped down in front of him.**

**The leader recognized him immediately. "Zorro," he muttered, unsure of what to do next. He make up his mind quickly when Zorro pointed his saber directly at him.**

**He unsheathed his own sword. The two men sized each other up, Zorro with a roguish smile, which infuriated the cattle rustler. He made a lunge at Zorro, aiming straight at his heart.**

**The thrust was not parried until the last moment and with such force it spun the bandito completely around. He had to steady himself so he would not fall on his rear end. Zorro chuckled, making his opponent even angrier. He lunged again wildly, not taking the time to aim. Again his sword was deflected at the last second. This happened two more times. The thief was tired and finally just held his weapon up in the _en garde_ position.**

**Zorro circled his sword closely around the rustler's, easily knocking it from his grasp. It went flying in to some thorny bushes nearby.**

**"Zorro, _por favor_," the rustler pleaded, falling to his knees in defeat. "Do not kill me."**

**"I have no intention of killing you," Zorro replied with a smile.**

**The outlaw, thinking Zorro was going to let him go, started to get up. But Zorro smashed his fist into the man's homely face, rendering him unconscious.**

**Zorro glanced over at Toronado, who was busy rounding up the remaining strays. Zorro put them back into the makeshift corral with their mothers. Toronado whinnied as Zorro patted his big black neck.**

**"Time to pick up the trash, boy," he said, looking at the stunned banditos lying on the ground.**

**Z Z Z**

**It happened that it was market day that day in the pueblo. The local farmers were having a good harvest that year. There were plenty of tomatoes, beans, oranges and grapes along with other fruits and vegetables. People were coming from all over to shop and also to gossip.**

**Victoria was among the shoppers, selecting fresh produce for her tavern. She spread her business around to all the farmers, buying something from each of them. That was one reason why she was their favorite. That and her beautiful smile. It was very much in evidence as she was busy picking out some tomatoes at one of the stalls.**

**All of sudden, there was a loud cheer from the people at one end of the pueblo. The alcalde, Ignacio DeSoto, who had been making his way across the plaza, stopped in his tracks about halfway. He craned his neck, trying to see what was going on.**

**Zorro was riding Toronado and was leading three other horses into the pueblo. Lashed across the saddles of the horses were three men lying face down. All of them had 'Z's' slashed into the rear ends of their trousers. Zorro was leading them over toward the garrison.**

**The townspeople were pointing and laughing at the banditos, murmuring among themselves speculatively. The Alcalde pushed his way through them angrily, striding over to the cuartel gate to intercept Zorro and his captives.**

**"Zorro, what is going on here?" he demanded of the handsome outlaw. "Who are these men?"**

**"_Buenos dias_ to you too, Alcalde," said Zorro sarcastically. He turned in his saddle, sweeping a hand over the bound men. "These are the rustlers who have been stealing cattle from the local ranchers."**

**"Do you have proof of that fact?" the Alcalde challenged. "How do I know you yourself are not the thief? You could be framing these innocent men to cover up your own misdeeds for all I know."**

**"Because, Alcalde, you would not know the truth if it hit you between the eyes," Zorro answered caustically. "There is more than enough evidence against these men in a canyon about four miles north of here."**

**"All right, all right," de Soto gave in reluctantly. "I believe you. Lancer." He motioned to one of the several soldiers that were standing near him. "Put these men in the cuartel."**

**The appointed soldier quickly obeyed his orders, going over to untie the men from their horses. While the attention was diverted in his direction, the Alcalde made an almost imperceptive signal to the remaining lancers.**

**Zorro, who was still seated on Toronado's broad back, was suddenly surrounded by those same soldiers who were now aiming their muskets straight at him. The Alcalde chuckled devilishly.**

**"Not so clever now, are you, Zorro?" he taunted. "Dismount and hand over your weapons. You are going to finally hang, Señor."**

**Zorro saw that he really had no other options. He shrugged and sighed in defeat. But before he could comply with the Alcalde's orders, the ground began to tremble violently.**

**It lasted for only a few seconds, knocking over baskets of produce and causing very minor damage. It left everyone in a panic however. People were running around in confusion. Some were screaming and some were trying to find shelter.**

**The lancers were panicking along with everybody else, forgetting the Alcalde's orders. Most of them headed for the garrison. Some had hit the ground as the quake hit and others just ran, not even realizing the quaking had stopped. The Alcalde shouted at all of them but to no avail.**

**Victoria fought her way through the crowd, making her way toward the man she loved, who at that moment was occupied with calming down his high-strung Andalusian.**

**"Zorro," Victoria said to him when she reached him. She placed her hand on his thigh to get his attention, which she did.**

**"Hurry, you can make your escape now," she said. She had watched his near capture from a distance and had felt very helpless.**

**Having finally gotten Toronado settled, Zorro looked down at Victoria's beautiful but worried face. He was extremely conscious of the hand on his leg. He however smiled benignly at her.**

**"I think I will take your advice, _mi querida_. Please do not be worried about me."**

**He picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips. Then he urged Toronado forward. They made their way out of the pueblo quickly despite the confusion that still abounded all around them.**

**The Alcalde stared, mouth agape, as he watched Zorro getting away. Then coming to his senses, as were many of the people in the plaza, he began to rant and rave.**

**"After him!" he shouted at his men. "Just don't stand there. Shoot him! Shoot him!"**

**The soldiers had to scramble hurriedly in an effort to obey. Many of them had drop their weapons and had to retrieve them. However Zorro was out of their range before the first lancer could get off a shot. The Alcalde watched in disgust as Zorro rode safely out of sight. He turned viciously on his troops.**

**"_You idiots_," he hissed angrily. He was in a tremendous temper. Once again he had Zorro in his clutches and once again the vile outlaw had escaped. He took his extreme displeasure out on the soldiers.**

**"None of you fools could hit a broadside of a barn if your miserable lives were depending on it," he shouted at them. "I cannot believe the incompetence, the utter cowardice, the. . ."**

**He was too angry for words. He strode off, heading back toward his office. Victoria watched his retreating back, smiling smugly. She was secure in the knowledge that Zorro had escaped safely once again. She started back over to the _mercado_ to finish her marketing.**

**Z Z Z**


	2. Earthquake Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The next day, Diego was at work in the secret cave that was hidden beneath the de la Vega hacienda. He glanced up briefly from his lab table when Felipe entered the cave. The young man walked over to see what he was doing. Diego held up the strange contraption he had just finished making. Felipe leaned closer to inspect it.**

**It was a horseshoe that had been fixed into a block of wood so that it stood upright, rounded edge up. A long, thin, needle-shaped piece of wood was held in a vertical position by a wooden peg that had been driven through the wooden base. But it still was movable. On either side of the horseshoe, Diego had fastened a small cup. Each cup held a small metal ball.**

**Felipe finished his study of the device and shook his head. He looked up at Diego with a puzzled expression on his face. Diego had to chuckle.**

**"Strange looking, isn't it?" he said. Felipe nodded in agreement**

**"It is an ancient Chinese earthquake detector," Diego explained. "I saw a picture of one once in a book about Marco Polo's adventures. Here, let me show you how it works."**

**He set the apparatus back down onto the table. Then Diego moved the needle slightly from side to side.**

**"When the ground begins to tremble like it did yesterday, this little lever detects the movement and sways like this. And the stronger the quake...," He moved the lever harder, "the stronger it moves."**

**He struck one of the cups with the needle, causing it to tip and making the metal ball fall out. It rolled toward the edge of the table. Diego caught it neatly just before it dropped off onto the floor.**

**Felipe was nodding now, understanding how the odd contraption worked. Diego smiled as he put the ball back into its cup.**

**"We will be able to use this to measure the severity of any more earthquakes there might be," Diego said.**

**Felipe signed with his hands, his question plain on his face.**

**"Yes, Felipe," Diego replied. "Usually earthquakes come together in groups. A couple of small ones to start with, then a large one followed by several aftershocks. I have been doing a little research on the subject and I think that Los Angeles might be located on or near a small fault line."**

**When Felipe looked still puzzled, Diego continued.**

**"A fault is a fracture in the earth's crust," he said. "It is where the trembling originates."**

**Felipe, satisfied with that explanation, leaned over once more to look at the earthquake detector. He began to move the needle back and forth.**

**"If you are in the cave alone," Diego was saying as Felipe played, "I want you to keep a close eye on it." He glanced up above his head at the cave ceiling. "I'm not sure about the stability of this cave. You might have to get yourself and Toronado out of here safely and quickly if there is a major earthquake."**

**Felipe nodded seriously, an alarmed expression on his young face. When Diego saw it, he patted him on the shoulder.**

**"Don't worry, _hijo_," he said reassuringly. "I just want you to be prepared for the worst."**

**They both turned their attention back to the earthquake detector. They both looked up and then at each other when they heard Don Alejandro calling for Diego.**

**"Diego! Diego?" His father's voice carried all the way into the cave.**

**"I had better go see what he wants," Diego said. "Remember what I said."**

**Felipe nodded as Diego made a swift check through the viewing hole. Seeing it was clear, he headed out of the cave.**

**He emerged into the library through the fireplace panel. Then Diego quickly went over to a bookcase and grabbed the first book he put his hand on off the shelf, not paying any attention to its title. Sitting down hurriedly in the nearest chair, he pretended to be deeply immersed in the book.**

**His father, Don Alejandro, came into the room then. "There you are, Diego," he said, a bit perturbed. "Well, are you ready?"**

**Diego glanced up from his book with a blank expression. "Ready? Ready for what?" he inquired.**

**"The ranchers are forming a livestock association," Don Alejandro explained. "Remember, I told you about it last night."**

**"Oh, it must have slipped my mind," Diego said. "But why? I thought Zorro captured the cattle rustlers."**

**"He did," his father said impatiently. "But we want to be prepared in case something like that happens again. I want you to come too. Someday you will be running this estate and I..."**

**Diego interrupted him. "Yes, I know," he said. "I did want to finish this book though." He laid the volume on the small table next to his chair and stood up.**

**Don Alejandro turned his head to get a look at the title. He glanced confusedly at his son. "Since when did you start reading the dictionary?"**

**"I. . . I. . ." Diego had no explanation for his father. He had not realized what he had been reading.**

**"Well, let's go," Don Alejandro shook his head in disgust. Sometimes his son acted very strangely.**

**They were in the stables, helping the groom saddle their horses when another small tremor occurred. It lasted a few seconds longer than its predecessor the day before, but it still was very minor. It took Diego, Don Alejandro and the groom a lot longer to calm down the nervous horses. When the animals had finally settled, father and son prepared to depart.**

**"We have had quakes like this before," Don Alejandro commented as they rode away from the hacienda toward the pueblo. "One time before you were born and another about ten years ago."**

**"I don't remember any..." Diego started to say, but then he realized something. "Ten years ago? That must have been during my first year at the university. You never mentioned it in your letters."**

**"Oh, it was very small," his father replied. "I just hope these quakes don't get much stronger."**

**"I have been doing some reading on the subject," Diego mentioned.**

**He was about to say more but his father interrupted him. "What good will reading about earthquakes do?" Don Alejandro asked. "Unless you can figure out a way to stop them, all the books in the world can not help you survive one."**

**With that, he spurred his horse forward, taking off ahead of his son. Diego sighed, wishing he could change his father's opinion of him somehow. But there was nothing he could do but urge his own mount to catch up.**

**At that same time in the garrison jail, Sergeant Mendoza was bringing lunch in to the prisoners. He was carrying two heavily loaded trays as there were four occupants to feed. The three rustlers Zorro had brought in the day before and the town drunk. Señor Hector was an older fellow the Alcalde threw in jail occasionally to sober him up.**

**Mendoza had to set both trays down on a bench so he would be able to unlock the cell doors. Then he passed the plates of food into the men in the cells.**

**"What is this garbage?" the leader of the rustler sneered as he looked at his plate.**

**"Garbage?" Mendoza echoed in a shocked voice. "This is not garbage. These are the best enchiladas in the territory. Try them and you will see."**

**"Still looks like swill to me," the man complained. He and the other bandits sat down reluctantly to eat their meal. Señor Hector was already digging in to his plate.**

**Mendoza shut the barred doors and then went to pick up the trays. But in trying to balance the trays and get out his keys, he only partially locked the doors. He continued on his way out of the jail.**

**"Some people just do not appreciate good food," he muttered to himself as he left the cell area.**

**Z Z Z**

**The tavern was filled with many of the local ranchers who were there for the meeting by the time Diego and Don Alejandro arrived. The elder de la Vega immediately went over to a table where several of his friends were seated. Diego, instead of joining him, made his way up to the bar. There Victoria was busily pouring orange juice into several glasses.**

**"_Buenos dias_, Diego," she said pleasantly. She put the filled glasses on a tray. "I did not think you would be interested in joining a cattleman's association."**

**"My father wants me to start taking more of an interest in running our rancho," Diego explained, sighing heavily, as though it were an unavoidable burden he had to bear. "I must admit I have a lot to learn about such things."**

**"I would say you were right," Victoria agreed with a smile.**

**She came out from behind the bar with the laden tray. As she walked by Diego with it, he quickly took one of the glasses of juice off of the tray. When she shot him a disapproving glance, he just smiled innocently back at her. Then he wandered over to sit with his father.**

**He exchanged pleasantries with the others at the table. The arrival of two more ranchers drew their attention momentarily. Don Alejandro, scanning the room, stood up.**

**"Quiet, _por favor_," he said above the din of talking. He had been asked to get the meeting started because of his status in the community. The men all turned their attention to Don Alejandro then.**

**"_Gracias_," he said. "Now, let's get down to business. . ."**

**Whatever he had been going to say next was lost as the room started to tremble and shake as the pueblo was hit once again by another earthquake. This time, however, it did not stop after just a few seconds, but instead grew stronger.**

**Diego jumped to his feet. "Listen to me!" he shouted. "Get under a table! Everyone, get under a table!"**

**He pushed his stunned father under their table. Then crouching down, he looked around as the other ranchers were scrambling to get beneath their own tables. Dust was drifting down from above as the quake still rumbled.**

**Then Diego noticed Victoria, still holding her tray, standing in the center of the room. Men were running on all sides of her and she had no chance to get to safety. Diego instinctively glanced up at the ceiling above her and saw that a large piece of it was about to fall down upon her lovely head.**

**"Victoria, look out!" he shouted. He rushed over to her, grabbing her around the waist. He then hurled both her and himself under the nearest unoccupied table. No sooner than they moved, the chunk of ceiling came loose and went tumbling to the floor.**

**Z Z Z**

**Back in the cave, Felipe had been putting some fresh hay into Toronado's stall. He had his back to the earthquake detector so he did not notice it when the needle began to sway back and forth.**

**As the quake grew stronger, Felipe turned to look at the device. He watched in horror as the lever knocked both of the small metal balls from their cups. Debris started to fall from ceiling before he could take any action.**

**Felipe tried to lead Toronado out of the cave to no avail. The frightened stallion kept rearing up on its hind legs whenever the youth attempted to get near him. So Felipe gave up and headed for the cave exit that led back to the hacienda. Just as he entered into the narrow tunnel, the tremor shook a little harder and loosened several large rocks from the ceiling.**

**Felipe lifted his arms above his head to shield himself. But one of the rocks still hit him full force on the head, knocking him to the ground. The earthquake began to subside as Felipe laid unconscious in the tunnel, blood seeping from a cut the rock had made when it landed on his head.**

**The cattle rustlers were shouting and making a great fuss in their cells as the quake rattled the pueblo.**

**"Help! Let us out of here!" they shouted. They were all on their feet, hands grasping the bars in terror.**

**They kept up their yelling until one of the cell doors popped open. The combination of the tremor and Mendoza's inattention brought smiles to their homely faces as they looked at each other.**

**"This must be our lucky day," one of them said.**

**The two men whose door had come unlatched rushed out quickly. The leader tried the door of the other cubicle and it came undone easily as well.**

**"Come on, let's get out of here," he said.**

**The rustlers all made a hasty departure. The town drunk just sat there on the cot on his cell, shaking his head. Then he decided to leave as well.**

**The three ex-prisoners went first through the Alcalde's office which was empty. They each helped themselves to a rifle off of the gun rack mounted on the wall. Then the escapees ran out into the plaza as the trembling started to die down.**

**It was still chaotic outside. People were running around trying to find cover even though the quaking had now stopped. The rustlers glanced around, searching for soldiers.**

**No one seemed to notice them. Several buildings in the pueblo had sustained some damage and the townspeople were more concerned about that. The leader saw several horses tied to a hitching rail.**

**"Come on," he motioned to his compadres. He went over and untied himself a horse. The others came up and did the same.**

**Hector, the drunk, stumbled out of the Alcalde's office just in time to see his former cell mates riding off on the stolen horses.**

**Inside the tavern, the dust was finally beginning to settle. Most of the caballeros had crawled out from under the tables, brushing themselves off when they stood up. A few of them hurried outside to see what had happened while others checked on their friends still inside. A good sized portion of the tavern ceiling had come down and crushed one of the rancher's legs. Quite a few men were helping remove the plaster chunks.**

**Diego and Victoria were still lying beneath their table. The force with which Diego used to remove Victoria from harm's way had knocked the breath from both of them. They each remained still while they recovered. Slowly Diego realized he had his arms around Victoria's slender waist and that he was holding her very close. Her face was mere inches away from his own. He had to summon all the restraint he had to suppress his desire to kiss her.**

**Victoria stared unseeingly at him, still a bit stunned. Then she became aware of the fact she was being held tightly in Diego's arms. It was odd, her befuddled mind thought, but she felt very safe there. She gave her head a little shake as she regained her senses.**

**"You can let me go now, Diego," she said unsteadily, trying to move away from him.**

**"Oh. Sorry," a startled Diego said. He let go of her immediately.**

**He climbed out from the shelter of the table, then held out his hand to assist Victoria to her feet. They both dusted off their clothing. Victoria launched into a coughing fit as she accidentally inhaled some of the grit.**

**"Are you all right?" Diego inquired solicitously.**

**"Yes, Diego, I'm fine," she answered when she had recovered. She looked up at him, placing her hand on his arm.**

**"Diego, if it had not been for you," she said as she glanced over at the ceiling chunk sitting in the middle of the tavern floor. "I want to thank you."**

**Diego looked from her lovely, smiling face to the huge piece of debris that could have killed her. Closing his eyes, he sent up a prayer of thanks. Then he opened his eyes.**

**"You are most welcome," he replied, a bit embarrassed and very conscious of the touch of her hand through his shirt sleeve. "It looks as though you have quite a mess to clean up," he added.**

**Victoria surveyed the damage to her tavern, really noticing it for the first time. A good deal of the ceiling had come loose and was now lying on the floor. Some of it had crushed several tables and benches. Behind the bar, many bottles had shattered on the ground which was now covered with broken glass and pools of wine.**

**But thankfully, no one save the one rancher had been seriously injured. The other men had freed his leg and were preparing to take him to see Doctor Hernandez.**

**They were on their way out of the tavern, when Señor Hector ambled in. He gazed around in confusion at all the mayhem.**

**"Hector," Victoria called to him when she saw him. "What are you doing here? I thought the Alcalde locked you up for a week."**

**"He did," acknowledged Hector. "But the earthquake unlatched the cells doors, so we all just walked out."**

**Don Alejandro upon hearing this bit of information strode over to where Hector was standing.**

**"Just whom do you mean by _we_?" he demanded.**

**Z Z Z**


	3. Earthquake Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Señor Hector was taken aback by Don Alejandro's fierceness. It took him a minute to answer him. "The other men in the cells with me," he explained. "I do not know who they were."**

**He was totally unprepared for the swiftness and anger of the ranchers response to his reply.**

**"The cattle thieves!" several of them shouted while others yelled, "They have escaped!"**

**"Let's go after them!" Don Alejandro suggested loudly.**

**Others voiced their agreement as many of them went rushing for the tavern door. Don Alejandro waved them on. Then he turned to seek out his son.**

**Diego had been helping Victoria straighten up things, setting tables back upright and moving the smaller hunks of plaster. They had stopped when the others had started to leave.**

**"Come on, Diego," his father said. "Let's go."**

**Diego did not want to go chasing around after the thieves. He knew that the posse would not have much hope of finding them. Plus he wanted to go home and check what had occurred there**

**"Maybe one of us should go back to the hacienda," Diego suggested. "We don't know what has happened there. Someone may need..."**

**"All right, go ahead," Don Alejandro interrupted angrily. He shook head in disgust. "My only son," he muttered as he walked away.**

**Diego watched his father leave to join the rest of the posse. He did not realize Victoria was studying his tortured expression.**

**"Why do you let your father think you are a coward?" she asked him suddenly.**

**Diego came out of his reverie and turned sharply to look at her. "What do you mean?" he tried to question her casually.**

**"What I mean is that no coward would risk his life to save someone else's, like you just did for me," she said. "And you have done other things as well that prove you are braver than you let people think."**

**She looked at him speculatively. Diego attempted to act like he had not heard her.**

**"I really should go and check things at the hacienda," he said. "Will you be all right here?"**

**Victoria nodded, wondering why he changed the subject. "Yes, Diego," she added.**

**She went back to work, setting the tavern back to rights. He turned and left then, glancing over his shoulder at her. It had been a close call, he shuddered, in more ways than one.**

**Diego could see the cloud of dust the posse were making as they chased the rustlers as he rode home. He made the ride there as quickly as he could.**

**He rushed into the house when he finally arrived. Inspecting the hacienda for damages, he saw that they were very minor. A few broken pieces of crockery, books tumbled off the shelves and a few frazzled servants was all he found.**

**"Where is Felipe?" he quizzed them. None of them seemed to know.**

**Diego stood in the library for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. "The cave," he muttered under his breath.**

**He waited until the servants had left before he went over to the fireplace. Double checking to make sure the coast was still clear, he touched the panel that opened the secret doorway.**

**It only swung open a little way then stopped. Diego pushed the spot again, causing it to close. Then he tried it again. It still came open just a crack. Curious, Diego peered into the hole. He saw that it was blocked with chunks of debris from the tunnel ceiling.**

**"Felipe," he called out, now quite worried.**

**He tried to push the panel but it would not budge. Diego stepped away from the fireplace, his mind working furiously. Then he rushed out of the hacienda through the front door.**

**A short while later, Diego had circled around the house to the hidden entrance to the secret cave. He stepped on the lever that revealed the entrance and went in. Climbing over several large rocks, he made his way through the tunnel to the main room. There he stopped and surveyed the damage. Rocks and dust had fallen from the ceiling, breaking quite a few of the glass beakers on his lab table and spilling others. Other than that, the quake had caused little trouble.**

**Toronado greeted Diego with a high whinny. Diego walked up to him and tried to calm the agitated stallion.**

**"You're all right, boy," he said, patting the horse's black neck after he had done a quick examination of the animal. "Where's Felipe, hmm?"**

**Expecting no answer, he wandered away to search the cave more thoroughly. He noticed several large rocks blocking the hacienda tunnel exit. Then he saw a booted foot lying just beyond it.**

**"Felipe!" he shouted as he rushed across the cave.**

**Diego had to step over rocks that were in his way. Felipe was lying face down and Diego knelt beside the still unconscious young man. Diego brushed off the dust and small stones that had accumulated on his back. He checked Felipe's neck for a pulse and was extremely relieved when he felt the strong beat beneath his fingers.**

**"Felipe," he repeated, gently shaking his son's shoulder. He did not want to move him until he could determine the extent of Felipe's injuries. Diego then noticed the deep gash on the side of Felipe's forehead. The bleeding had slowed down somewhat, but it still looked bad.**

**That would need to be stitched up, Diego thought. His dilemma now was how to get Felipe out of the cave safely and undetected. And also coming up with a plausible explanation for his injuries. For beside the cut, it was very obvious that he had a serious concussion. Diego pondered what to do until Felipe began to stir.**

**Felipe moaned loudly as he tried to roll over onto his back. He stopped part of the way over and brought his hands up to his head.**

**"Wait, Felipe, don't move," Diego cautioned. "You have a very severe head injury. Here, let me help you. Slowly..."**

**Felipe opened his eyes a little as Diego helped him move onto his side and then onto his back. Then Felipe clutched in panic onto Diego's arm when he opened his eyelids all the way.**

**"What's the matter, Felipe?" Diego inquired worriedly, noting the youth's frantic expression and terrified breathing. "Felipe, what's wrong? Calm down."**

**Felipe weakly waved his hand in front of his face several times. But Diego did not understand what he was trying to signify.**

**"Does your head hurt?" asked Diego.**

**Felipe gave a little nod, then winced at the intense pain the slight movement caused. He brought his hands to his head again, closing his eyes.**

**"I'm sorry," Diego apologized. "I do not think you are injured anywhere else. Just lie still while I clear out the tunnel."**

**He gave Felipe's hand a squeeze which the youth returned weakly. Diego got up to his feet and went to move the rocks that were blocking the fireplace panel. He had decided that would be the best way to get Felipe out of the cave, being the most direct and closest route.**

**After he had accomplished that task, Diego went back to where Felipe was lying with his eyes still shut. Diego grasped his hand again.**

**"Felipe," he said. "I am going to try and carry you. But I need you to stand for a moment. Do you think you can do that?"**

**The younger man's eyes flew open upon Diego's return. But Diego still did not understand the panic he saw in them.**

**"Squeeze my hand when you are ready," Diego said.**

**Felipe did squeeze his hand then. And then he did something that left Diego in a state of delighted shock.**

**"Dee. . .Dee-a-go," the young man uttered slowly.**

**Diego quickly knelt down beside his son again. His jaw had dropped in disbelief.**

**"Felipe, you said my name," he said still stunned. "Can you say it again?"**

**"D-Diego," Felipe pronounced it more clearly this time, although his voice was hoarse from the years of disuse. Then he spoke more. "Wh-what hap-happened?"**

**Diego was beyond speech himself at that moment. Tears of joy welled up in his eyes. When he did not answer right away, Felipe grasped his hand again.**

**"Oh, I'm all right, Felipe," Diego finally said. "It's just...I'm just a little overwhelmed. You can speak again. It must have been the blow you received during the earthquake."**

**They both grinned at each other for a moment. The day they had both been hoping for had finally arrived. Then Felipe spoke again, this time though, shattering their happy dream.**

**"D-dark," he said huskily, waving his hand in front of his face again. "It's d-dark."**

**"Yes, we are in the cave," Diego said, misunderstanding him. "Come on, let's get you out of here."**

**Felipe grabbed his arms as he attempted to lift him up. "N-no," he said. "D-Die-go, I c-can cannot see."**

**"What are you talking about?" Diego questioned. He watched again as Felipe passed his hand over his unblinking eyes. Then it hit him.**

**"_Dios mio_," Diego whispered. "You are blind."**

**Z Z Z**

**After Felipe's startling revelation had sunk in, Diego worked quickly. He had gotten Felipe out of the cave and into his own bed. Diego had sent a servant to fetch Doctor Hernandez immediately, knowing the good doctor was probably very busy.**

**And indeed, it was a couple of hours before Doctor Hernandez arrived at the de la Vega hacienda. He was very weary but he was still extremely efficient at his work. The doctor was just finishing sewing up the cut on Felipe's head.**

**"How did this happen?" he asked of Diego as he cut the thread..**

**"He was outside," Diego explained, using the same story he had told the servants. "A piece of the stable roof fell during the quake and hit his head. Doctor," he added in a quieter voice. He led the man away from the bed so they would not be overheard by the servant in the room.**

**"He cannot see," Diego told him plainly.**

**"It must have occurred when the roof tile hit his head," the doctor came to the same conclusion that Diego had. "It might be only a temporary condition."**

**He went over and leaned toward the resting Felipe. He opened his eyes with his fingers, examining them.**

**"His pupils are dilating normally," he said. He placed a hand on Diego's shoulder. "I do not know what to tell you, Don Diego," he said. "The best thing for him right now is to rest. Perhaps when his concussion clears up, so will his eyesight. If not..."**

**He did not finish as he shrugged his shoulders. Diego got angry then.**

**"What are you saying, Doctor?" he inquired. "There must be something you can do."**

**"The human brain is a very fragile thing, Don Diego," the doctor explained tiredly. "The boy is already a deaf-mute because of a major trauma. I had thought when you first brought him to me all those years ago that he would have recovered his hearing and speech in time. But it obvious now that he never will."**

**Diego interrupted him. "And you think this blindness will turn out the same way?"**

**"That is very possible," Doctor Hernandez said. He had finished wrapping cotton gauze around Felipe's head, covering the stitches. Then he packed his instruments back into his bag.**

**He was about to take his leave, when Don Alejandro came striding into the room.**

**"What is going on here?" he demanded to know. "Has someone been hurt?"**

**Diego and Doctor Hernanadez quickly filled him in about all that had occurred to the young man now sleeping in his bed. Don Alejandro's reaction was about the same as Diego's had been.**

**"Oh dear God," he muttered. "What else can happened to that poor boy. First his home and parents, then his hearing and speech. And now this."**

**Diego put a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder. "Doctor Hernanadez thinks it might only be a temporary condition. We will just have to pray that will be the case," Diego said optimistically.**

**"You're right," Don Alejandro agreed. He looked over at the young man in the bed. "Let's hope you are right."**

**They left Felipe's bedroom so he could rest as the doctor ordered. Doctor Hernandez took his leave, having other patients to attend to. The de la Vegas watched him leave, then closed the hacienda door.**

**Diego turned to his father. "Did you recapture those rustlers?" he asked. He had forgotten about them until that moment.**

**Don Alejandro shook his head. "No, Diego," he said. "They got away again. We are going to go after them tomorrow morning, so be ready at dawn."**

**"No, Father," Diego replied firmly. "I think I should be here for Felipe. He will need me."**

**His father shook his head once more. "Very well," he acquiesced. He turned and left the foyer, leaving Diego there alone.**

**The next morning brought no change in Felipe's condition. It did bring visitors however. A very concerned Victoria and a very upset Ana Maria descended on the hacienda together. They had heard of Felipe's injuries and came as soon as they could.**

**It was hard to keep anything a secret in a small pueblo like Los Angeles. Well, almost anything, thought Diego with a smile. He could think of a secret or two they had missed.**

**"How is he? Can I see him?" Ana Maria asked nervously.**

**"He will be all right," Diego reassured her. "He has a concussion and a cut that needed stitching. But... Why don't you wait in the library and I will see if he is awake."**

**The ladies went to wait as Diego went to Felipe's room. He found the young man lying on his bed, his eyes open. But there tears streaming down his face.**

**"Felipe, give it time," Diego said, rushing to his side. "It will not happen overnight." He patted his arm. "I have something that will cheer you up. Ana Maria is waiting in the library to see you."**

**Diego was totally unprepared for Felipe's reaction to that bit of news. "No," the youth croaked out angrily. "T-tell her. . .t-tell her to g-go away."**

**Z Z Z**


	4. Earthquake Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**"Felipe, why?" Diego could not understand his son's reluctance. "She is worried about you. I thought you cared for her."**

**Felipe rolled away from Diego, facing the wall. His eyes were shut now as he wiped away the tears.**

**"I d-do," he whispered huskily. "Th-that is why."**

**"Felipe." Diego tried for several minutes to persuade his son to change his mind but to no avail. Felipe remained adamant in his refusal to let Ana Maria see him.**

**Diego gave up, but not without a parting shot as he left to rejoin the women.**

**"I think you are right not to let Ana Maria see you," he said, "as long as you are feeling sorry for yourself."**

**Diego turned to go then but came to a halt as the floor beneath his feet shook slightly for several seconds. Felipe groaned as he tried to sit up but the severe pain in his head caused him to lie back down again quickly.**

**"D-Diego," he said in a weak, frightened voice.**

**"I'm here." Diego went back over to the bed and grasped Felipe's hand, letting him know of his presence. "Everything is all right. Just a little aftershock."**

**Felipe sighed with relief. Diego squeezed his hand then let it go.**

**"Rest now," Diego said. "I am going to check on your visitors."**

**Felipe closed his eyes as Diego left the room. When Diego reached the library, Victoria and Ana Maria were kneeling on the floor, picking up the pieces of a broken vase.**

**"There is no need for you to do that," Diego said as he entered the room. "One of the servants can. . ."**

**"It's all right, Don Diego," said Victoria, getting to her feet. "We have it all picked up".**

**She held the shards of the blue and white vase in her hand. He held out his own hand to take them from her. Then he glance sympathetically at Ana Maria who had also risen to her feet. For the time being he had decided not to tell her the truth. Hopefully Felipe would change his mind soon.**

**"Felipe is sleeping," he told the anxious young woman. "The doctor said he really needs his rest."**

**"I understand, Don Diego," Ana Maria said, biting her lip nervously.**

**"I know you wanted to see him," said Diego. "Perhaps tomorrow."**

**Victoria put her hand on Ana Maria's arm. "Why don't you wait for me in the wagon. I wish to have a private word with Don Diego."**

**Ana Maria nodded her agreement and went outside, leaving the older couple alone.**

**"Is it true what I have heard? That Felipe is blind?" Victoria asked concernedly. "I did not want to say anything in front of Ana Maria. She is upset enough as it is."**

**Diego nodded. "Yes, he is unable to see at the moment," he replied. "But we are praying it will be only temporary. Doctor Hernandez seems to think so but..."**

**"I will pray also," Victoria said solemnly. She placed her small hand on Diego's arm. "Please let me know it there is anything else I can do."**

**Diego could think of several things she could do for him. But he merely nodded again, saying, "_Gracias_, I will, Victoria."**

**He escorted her to the door as she took her leave.**

**"Tell Ana Maria not to worry," Diego told her, looking at the forlorn señorita waiting in the wagon.**

**Victoria glanced at her also. "I think that will be hard for her not to," she replied with a smile. "He is her hero, after all."**

**She walked through the hacienda gate and then climbed up into the wagon seat beside Ana Maria. Diego watched from the steps as they drove away heading for the pueblo. He sighed, then went back inside.**

**Z Z Z**

**Two days had passed since the destructive earthquake had hit. The Los Angelenos had done their best to clean up the damage caused by the tremor, despite the area being rocked by several aftershocks. These however, remained minor and the people, becoming used to them, largely ignored them.**

**Diego was very reluctant to leave Felipe's side. The young man's depressed state of mind and continued refusal to let Ana Maria visit him concerned him greatly. The young lady called at the hacienda everyday and was getting more worried and more suspicious with each rebuff.**

**That particular afternoon, Diego was at the newspaper office. The 'Guardian' was going to be a special four page edition that week, filled with reports of the earthquake. Also to be featured was the capture and subsequent escape of the cattle rustlers..**

**Diego and the typesetter were working on the format of the paper when Ana Maria burst into the office. Desperately she sought out Diego.**

**"Don Diego, why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "Felipe is blind, isn't he?"**

**Diego led her out of the printing room and into a small alcove where his desk was located. He picked up a white cloth to wipe the ink off his hands. He made her sit down in his chair as he related the events that led to Felipe's blindness, omitting any mention of the cave and Felipe's restored speech. He also did not say anything again about the young man's refusal of her visits.**

**"That is why he does not want me to see him, isn't it," Ana Maria guessed the truth anyway. Tears began to well up in her lovely brown eyes. "He did not want me to know."**

**"I have been trying to persuade him to change his mind about this," Diego said. "But so far..."**

**He shrugged his shoulders in a gesture of futility. Ana Maria stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.**

**"Well, I am not going to give up," she stated determinedly. "_Adios_, Don Diego."**

**"_Adios_," he replied as she left the office. He started to head back to the printing room when he was interrupted once more, this time by Don Alejandro.**

**"Have you heard the news?" he questioned his son as he strode in the room.**

**Diego shook his head, not having a clue as to what his father was alluding.**

**"The cattle rustlers had struck again," Don Alejandro stated, shaking his head. "The sheer audacity..."**

**"I would have thought they would be long gone by now," mused Diego. "Are you positive it is the same men as before?"**

**"Yes, Diego," replied the elder de la Vega impatiently. "They took fifty head from the Valverdes estate without leaving behind a trace. We are getting up another posse to hunt them down."**

**He looked askance at his son. "I do not suppose you will be joining us," he said somewhat sarcastically.**

**Diego had to sigh, knowing he was about to disappoint his father yet again.**

**"I really need to get this edition of the paper out," he stated. "Then I want to check on Felipe."**

**"Very well," said Don Alejandro a bit contritely. "You are right, one of us should keep an eye on him. _Adios_."**

**He turned then to leave the 'Guardian' office. Diego watched as his father strode forcefully into the plaza to join his friends. He spun on his heels and flung the ink-covered cloth across the room in frustration. Diego stood there for a moment trying to calm himself down. Then he returned to the printing room where the typesetter was waiting for him.**

**Z Z Z**

**Later that evening, a tired and dusty Don Alejandro returned to the hacienda. His already bad mood was made even fouler when Diego did not join him for dinner. A dinner which was somewhat cold and unappetizing due to having to wait for his arrival. Don Alejandro ate quickly and then went to find his son.**

**He did not have to search long, for he discovered Diego in Felipe's room. Wearing a worried expression, Diego was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Felipe appeared to be asleep.**

**"How is he?" Don Alejandro asked quietly upon entering the room.**

**Diego glanced up at his father for a moment then back at the youth lying under the thin blanket.**

**"There had been no change," he replied. He turned in his chair to look up at Don Alejandro again.**

**"It's not so much his blindness that concerns me," Diego said. "It's this state of depression he is in. I do not believe he will recover his sight until his attitude improves."**

**"You could be right, Diego," his father agreed. He then contemplated the young man in question for a moment. "But if you will recall, we had hopes of his hearing and speech being restored to him also."**

**Both Diego and Don Alejandro remembered back to the time nearly fifteen years earlier when Diego had brought the bewildered six year old Felipe to the hacienda. Diego had realized on the trip home that the young orphaned boy was deaf and mute. Felipe had clung to Diego for quite awhile and that was when the two of them had developed their special rapport.**

**Between them they had devised the gestures and hand movements of their sign language. So when Diego left for the university in Spain three years later, Felipe could communicate that way as well as being able to read lips. Diego now knew that Felipe had regained his hearing just before he went away and had kept it hidden until Diego had returned from Europe.**

**Father and son now both glanced at the object of their thoughts. Don Alejandro spoke, breaking their silence.**

**"Let's just pray he will be able to see again. Otherwise I do not know what kind of a life he has to look forward to."**

**Diego noticed that Felipe was stirring in the bed and rose from his seat. He did not want the youth to hear any more negative thoughts. He lead his father from the room and at the same time, changed the subject.**

**"So, how goes the search for the rustlers?" he asked when they left the room. Soon they were walking down the hallway leading to the foyer. "Have they been recaptured?"**

**"No, they have not," replied Don Alejandro a bit testily. "We picked up their trail near the box canyon. But we lost it there too."**

**"Too bad," Diego commiserated.**

**"Is that all you have to say?" questioned Don Alejandro. "Diego, we have to get our cattle to market next week. How do you propose we do that if these rustlers steal half our herd?"**

**He shook his head wearily. "Well, I am off to bed. We are going out after them again at dawn."**

**"_Buenos noches_, Father," Diego called after him as his father headed toward his bedroom.**

**Diego stood in the middle of the foyer. He could see the fireplace in the library, knowing what lay behind it. He also knew that Zorro could probably find the cattle thieves before dawn without too much trouble. But he had the suspicion that Felipe had not been asleep when he and his father were in the young man's room. And Diego was worried about what Felipe might do in his depressed state.**

**Surely his son was more important than a few head of cattle, he thought. Besides, he rationalized, the people of the pueblo had to learn not to be so dependent on Zorro. He did not intend to play the masked hero forever.**

**He turned on his heel and headed back to Felipe's room.**

**Z Z Z**

**The next morning Diego went to the newspaper office for a little while. Then at noon, he headed for the tavern for lunch. Since most of the men were out after the escaped prisoners, there were not many customers there that day. Diego was just sitting down at an empty table when Victoria emerged from the kitchen to wait on him.**

**"Diego, what are you doing here?" she said, slightly surprised. "I would have thought you would be out chasing the bandits with your father."**

**Diego thought she looked rather fetching that day, attired in a new black skirt and a new print blouse made by Señora Ortega. Diego gazed at her appreciatively for a minute before he answered her.**

**"No, I have other commitments to attend to today," was his reply.**

**A worried frown marred Victoria's lovely features then. "Of course," she said. "I had forgotten about Felipe. Has there been any change in his condition?"**

**"No," Diego shook his head sadly. "No change."**

**He then ordered his lunch, a steaming bowl of Victoria's speciality, _albondigas_ soup. While he was waiting for Victoria to return with his order, several caballeros came into the tavern. Seeing Diego sitting alone at his table, they came over to greet him.**

**"_Hola_, Don Diego," said Don Eduardo Delgado, one of the group.**

**Diego greeted all of them and invited them to sit with him. "How goes the search?" he asked when they were settled in their seats.**

**Before anyone had a chance to answer his question, Victoria arrived at the table, bringing Diego his soup and a loaf of freshly baked bread. She took the other caballeros' lunch orders then left. Finally, Don Eduardo brought Diego up to date.**

**"The search goes poorly, I am sad to say, Don Diego," he said. "The thieves made off with another fifty head this morning, this time from Don Roberto."**

**"_Si,_" Don Roberto added. "And not only that, they shot at my foreman, Paco, when he caught them red-handed." He waved away Diego's concern at this piece of information. "Nothing serious, Don Diego. Just a flesh wound in his arm. He will be all right."**

**The conversation came to an abrupt end then as Victoria brought the other gentlemen's lunches to them. They all attacked their meals hungrily. Diego ate a couple of spoonfuls of his delicious soup, not really tasting it though, as he was lost deep in thought.**

**It was one thing when just a few cows were stolen, he reasoned. But it was quite another when innocent ranch hands were being shot at just for protecting their herds. It looked like Zorro would be needed after all.**

**He swallowed another mouthful of his lunch then made his excuses to his table companions. He made to leave the tavern, running into Ana Maria as she entered the building, carrying a basket.**

**"Oh, Don Diego, I am glad I bumped into you," she said. Then realizing what she had just said, laughed a little and smiled. "Well not literally, of course."**

**Diego had to smile too as she continued. "How is Felipe doing today?" she asked nervously, dreading the answer. She closed her eyes when she heard the one she did not want to hear.**

**"He is the same," replied Diego gently, seeing her anguish.**

**Then an idea struck him. He had left one of the servants to keep an eye on Felipe while he had gone to the pueblo. And now, who knew how long he would be out chasing after the rustlers. Diego put his hand on the young woman's shoulder.**

**"Ana Maria," he began, "could you do me a favor?"**

**She started to answer but Diego continued on before she could say anything.**

**"I have to go to Santa Paula," he explained. "And I need someone to be with Felipe while I am gone. Would you like to go sit with him? With your mother's permission, of course," he added, seeing her slight hesitation at the offer.**

**Ana Maria's beautiful smile was the only answer he needed.**

**Z Z Z**


	5. Earthquake Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Diego watched as a shadow crossed Ana Maria's face when a thought occurred to her.**

**"But what about Felipe?" she questioned worriedly. "Won't he be terribly upset? I mean, he does not wish... He does not want me to see him."**

**Diego gave her shoulder a pat and smiled. "I think you might be just what he needs, Señorita," he said. "Do not worry, it will be all right. Now, if you will excuse me, I really must be going."**

**"Oh, of course," she said, a bit dazed. She turned and hurried through the tavern, up to her room to ask her mother.**

**Diego watched her for a moment, then continued on his own way.**

**About an hour later, Zorro was once again on the trail of the cattle rustlers. He first made his way to the box canyon where they had holed up the last time. Dismounting Toronado, he carefully searched the ground for any fresh evidence.**

**All Zorro found were the hoof prints of his father and his friends' horses. If there had been any new marks, they had totally obliterated them, he thought in disgust.**

**He went back over to Toronado, who was snorting and pawing at the ground with impatience. Zorro got back up on to the horse's back and headed out in the opposite direction the posse had taken.**

**Back at the de la Vega hacienda, a very nervous Ana Maria stood at the front door. She reached up to take the brass door knocker into her slender hand. After holding it for a minute or so, she finally working up enough courage to let it rap on the door. Ana Maria fidgeted her hands while she waited for a servant to open the door.**

**She quickly explained that Don Diego had sent her and why. The manservant showed her in to Felipe's room. Maria, the housekeeper, was sitting in a chair by his bed, working on a piece of embroidery. She glanced up from her stitching when Ana Maria gasped upon entering the room.**

**The young woman brought her hand to her mouth to stifle any further cries. Her heart was nearly breaking as she gazed upon the young man sleeping on the bed. His hair was matted and uncombed. The bandage had been removed from his head, leaving the vivid scar and sutures plainly visible. Even the mustache he had been so proud of was now scraggly and unkempt.**

**Maria accepted Ana Maria's explanation of her presence. The housekeeper got up from the chair, gathering her embroidery.**

**"It will be all right then, Señorita," she said. Maria then left the room.**

**As soon as she was alone, Ana Maria gratefully collapsed into the wooden chair by the bed. Leaning forward, she grasped one of Felipe's hands with her own. She brought his hand up to her lips and placed a kiss on it.**

**"Oh Felipe," she whispered sadly. "I know you cannot hear me. Or see me either. But I want you to know that it does not matter to me."**

**She kissed his hand again, then laid her cheek upon it. Felipe moved in his sleep, but did not wake up.**

**Z Z Z**

**Four hours into his search, Zorro was ready to call it a day. Most of the trails he had been following had been old ones. Or worse, the posse had gotten there ahead of him, erasing any traces of his quarry.**

**He and Toronado were overlooking a small valley from a cliff. Zorro's steely green eyes scanned the area carefully, looking for something, anything out of the ordinary that would help him capture the thieves.**

**Zorro sighed and was about to turn away when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He nudged Toronado in that direction and a little closer to the edge of the cliff.**

**There was definitely something standing underneath a small juniper tree. Zorro peered through the gathering darkness and finally made out the shape of a calf.**

**Aha, thought Zorro, surveying the surrounding landscape. He was a good distance from the nearest rancho, so the calf was either a stray or...**

**He smiled satisfactorily to himself. Then clicking his tongue, he urged Toronado around and headed down the cliff toward the calf.**

**A little while later, Zorro was crouching in some bushes. In his left hand he held Toronado's reins. And in his right, he held a rope whose other end was around the stray calf's neck. In a clearing just beyond his hiding place, the three cattle rustlers were gathered around a campfire. Zorro saw no trace of the hundred head of cattle, seeing only their stolen horses.**

**They must have stashed the cows somewhere, mused Zorro. But the question again this time was ... where? Zorro glanced back at the small calf contentedly munching on some grass. If he could use it to get the outlaws to lead him to where the others were hidden.**

**He quickly took the rope from the animal's neck. He slapped it on its rear and it went kicking up its heels into the rustlers' camp. Zorro waited in the shadows, a smile on his face as his plan worked perfectly. The banditos, recognizing the brand on the calf as one they had stolen, were in a state of panic, wondering how it had gotten away from the others.**

**"Let's take it back," said the leader. "And check to make sure none of the others have escaped."**

**They swiftly rounded up the calf and were on their way, Zorro following them at a discreet distance.**

**As he trailed behind the outlaws and the calf, Zorro realized that the terrain was looking more and more familiar to him. If only it was not so dark, he would be able to recognize it better, he thought.**

**Zorro came to a halt as the rustlers in front of him did the same. Straining through the dusk, he could make out a fence. The three men were undoing it, moving the logs carefully. When they were done, they let the calf run off ahead of them. The thieves got back onto their horses and rode after the prancing calf. Surreptitiously, Zorro went behind them.**

**He stopped when he got to the fence and dismounted, leading Toronado through into the pasture. Zorro quickly built the fence back up effectively cutting off their means of escape. He remounted his horse and began his pursuit once more.**

**Zorro did not have to travel far. He could see the stolen cattle ahead, down in a ravine. He slowed Toronado to a stop as they neared. The full moon came out from behind a cloud, instantly illuminating the whole field. At that moment, Zorro knew exactly where he was.**

**The de la Vegas owned nearly fifty thousand acres of land. It stretched from the San Gabriel Mountains to the pueblo de Los Angeles. It had been quite a while since Zorro had been on this particular parcel.**

**It would be the perfect hiding place, he thought. The victims of these robberies would hardly look for their stolen animals on their own land. Zorro sat up in his saddle and did a quick check of his weapons. Then he nudged his heels into Toronado's sides and the mighty black stallion took off into a gallop.**

**The three bandits were busy counting their stolen herd when the big horse with its masked, caped rider swooped down upon them. They had gotten off their own horses and now scrambled to get back to them as they saw Zorro heading straight for them.**

**Zorro, reading their minds, uncoiled his black braided whip. He lashed out with it at the nearest rustler, aiming at his ankles. The man tripped and fell face first as the whip bit into his leg. The second man had reached his mount. He was trying to get up into the saddle when Zorro's lethal whip cracked again. It hit the outlaw in the rear end, causing him to let out a howl. He covered his stinging butt with both hands. The horse, bothered by both the sound of the whip and the outlaw's cry, reared, knocking the man backward, right onto his already injured backside. The horse took off at a gallop as the man yelled and carried on in pain.**

**Zorro smiled a bit smugly as he turned his attention to the leader of the rustlers. The man had make it to his horse and had one foot in the stirrup. Just as he was about to swing his other leg up over the animal's back and just as Zorro raised his arm in the air to circle the whip above his head, another earthquake rocked the pasture.**

**The leader's boot slipped from the stirrup as the horse he was trying to mount reared up into the air. The horse let out a high pitched whinny as it then bucked. The bandito was knocked to his back on the ground. He tried to sit up, beating his hand on the ground as the horse ran away in a panic.**

**His mood was made even fouler when he glanced up and saw Zorro standing menacingly above him.**

**"No escape this time, _amigo_," Zorro said. He pulled the man to his feet and roughly led him to where the other two rustlers lay injured.**

**Z Z Z**

**Ana Maria was shaken out of her pensiveness by the quaking ground. She held onto Felipe's hand even tighter during the short trembler.**

**Felipe also was shaken out of his sleep by the quake. He felt someone holding his hand. It did not feel like it could be Diego's or Don Alejandro's hand. It felt much too small and delicate. Perhaps it was Victoria or Maria who was sitting with him. This erroneous thought was soon corrected when the person loosened their grip then softly stroked his forehead with their other hand. Then the person spoke.**

**"Felipe, I know you cannot hear me," started Ana Maria.**

**She was startled when Felipe opened his brown eyes, surprised himself. He tried to pull away from her, but was too weak from spending the last few days in bed. Ana Maria held his hand tightly again.**

**"Felipe, I do not care if you cannot hear or if you cannot see," she continued. "Because I..." She paused to take a deep breath. "Because I love you."**

**As she expected, there was no response from the young man lying on the bed. But not for the reasons she thought. Felipe turned his away from her so she could not see the tears streaming down his face.**

**He loved her too. But what kind of a life could he offer her if he was never able to see again? Without his sight, he could not pursue his dream of becoming a lawyer. He would become dependent on Don Alejandro and Diego once again. And that was no way for a beautiful young woman like Ana Maria to spend the rest of her life.**

**No, he decided, he had to let her go. Maybe later, if he ever regained his vision, he would. . . _Forget it_, he told himself. By then no doubt she would be someone else's wife, having someone else's children. This thought caused Felipe to groan aloud in pain, forgetting the reason for his heartache was in the room.**

**"Oh, Felipe, what is wrong?" she asked worriedly. She leaned over and saw his tears. She found a handkerchief and began to wipe his face. He tried to wiggle away from her again, this time almost succeeding. But Ana Maria held her ground.**

**"Felipe, don't," she said as they struggled.**

**He grabbed her wrists and tried to push her away. As he did so, he came up off of the mattress. Felipe and Ana Maria bumped their heads together. They broke apart, each rubbing their own foreheads. Felipe had closed his eyes instinctively during the collision. When he opened them again, he had to blink several times because the light from the oil lamp on the night stand hurt his eyes.**

**_The light! Dios mio_, he could see again. He blinked again. His vision was a bit blurry yet but he could just make out Ana Maria's face. He held out his hand to her.**

**Ana Maria was still rubbing her head. She looked up at Felipe when he extended his hand. She had a perplexed expression on her face as she noticed the big grin on his.**

**"Felipe, are you all right?" she said in alarm. She grasped the offered hand.**

**Felipe pointed to his eyes with his free hand, then pointed to her. He did that several times but Ana Maria still did not understand what he was trying to tell her.**

**Finally he reached out and touched his hand to her cheek. At last, Ana Maria made the connection.**

**"Felipe! You can see?" she shrieked with excitement.**

**He nodded, still grinning broadly. She smiled too, then they both went into each other's arms and kissed.**

**Ana Maria pulled back as a thought occurred to her. "Felipe, how did you know it was me?" she queried. "I mean before you could see me. Felipe," she looked him square in the eyes. "Felipe, you can hear, can't you?"**

**Felipe saw the tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes. Well, he was tired of the charade. He nodded and hoped Diego would not be too upset with him.**

**"Oh, Felipe, this is wonderful," cried Ana Maria. She smiled shyly. "What I said before was true. I love you."**

**Felipe decided not to tell her he could speak as well. He was a bit ashamed of his stutter, plus he did not want to overwhelm her. He gestured that he loved her as well, bringing a dazzling smile to her face.**

**The young couple embraced tightly, reveling in their good fortune.**

**Z Z Z**

**The Alcalde was just sitting down to a late supper at the tavern. He was bringing a spoonful of his enchilada to his mouth when Zorro dropped down from the chandelier. He landed with his feet on the bench opposite the Alcalde.**

**"_Buenos noches_, Alcalde," he greeted his enemy as he sat down on the bench. "Enjoying your supper?"**

**The Alcalde was too stunned to speak for several minutes. And when he was capable of speech once more, he stammered and sputtered.**

**"Zorro! What is. . . How dare. . . Who do you think you are?"**

**Zorro smiled mischievously. "The escaped cattle rustlers are back in the cuartel," he said calmly. "Just thought you might be interested to know."**

**He reached over and broke off a rather large hunk of the enchilada sitting on de Soto's plate. He popped it into his mouth.**

**"_Delicioso_," he said after he had chewed and swallowed it. He got to his feet and with a whirl of his cape, left the tavern through the kitchen. He stopped and tipped his hat to Victoria, then climbed up the shelves that lead to the second floor of the building.**

**"After him!" shouted the Alcalde at the soldiers who were also having their supper at the tavern.**

**The soldiers hurried to go after the masked bandit. But once again he eluded capture.**

**Z Z Z**

**A somewhat breathless Diego emerged a little while later from the secret fireplace panel, buttoning the top button of his shirt as he did so. He had hurried back to the hacienda before he was missed and also to see if his scheme had worked.**

**He needn't have worried about it. The young couple had had a long talk (via sign language) in which Felipe told her his reasons for not allowing her to visit him. Ana Maria combed his hair and put a fresh bandage on his head. They were busy kissing each other when Diego came into the room.**

**"Oh, sorry," he apologized as they broke apart. Ana Maria sprung up and went over to Diego.**

**"Oh, Don Diego, he can see," she announced. "And he can hear as well."**

**Diego looked over at Felipe, who was grinning from ear to ear.**

**"This is wonderful," Diego said. "How. . . What happened?"**

**Ana Maria quickly related the events leading up to Felipe's recovery. Diego went over to the bed and sat down. He gave Felipe a big hug. When he released him, Diego looked at Felipe questioningly, touching his lips. Felipe shrugged and glanced over at Ana Maria who was still speaking. Diego nodded.**

**Ana Maria stayed just a little longer before returning to the pueblo. She had agreed to keep Felipe's hearing a secret in case it was only a temporary condition. After she had left, Diego once again tried to question his son.**

**"Can you still speak?" he asked aloud. "I assume you did not tell Ana Maria?"**

**Felipe sat up in his bed. His lips tried several times to form a word before he finally said, "N-n-no."**

**Diego gave his son another hug. They were both smiling. Diego shook his head.**

**"I was so afraid if you did regain your eyesight, you would not still be able to speak," he said. "But now everything will be all right, I can just feel it." He embraced his son once again.**

**Z Z Z**

**_FIN_**


End file.
